


Play Your Game

by KagariKhyleV



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is wise and cool, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Diana is shy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Hannah and Akko are twins, Hannakko siblings, Jock!Akko, Modern AU, Nerd!Diana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The gang are all 18+, They have different dads, Useless Lesbians, just go with it, superfecundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagariKhyleV/pseuds/KagariKhyleV
Summary: In their last year of high school, Atsuko Kagari lost the bet to her best friend Amanda O'Neil. She has to do whatever her best friend told her to do and that is to court someone for 30 days. On the last day of the bet Akko has to confess to the person she will court that it was all a bet and she never really love her. But what if the bet would not only change her but also her heart?Will Akko win the bet or would the bet would change her instead?Title before: Just A Bet
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Little Witch Academia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me :((( English is not my first language. But I will try my best! I have no one to beta read this, except my best friend whom I always ask if this is enough or was it too cringy or whatsoever.
> 
> First fanfic post here but I have a looooooot of different drafts on different stories about Diana and Akko. 
> 
> I hope that you'll like it I guess?
> 
> Hopefully, you all like this story. :((( Happy reading!

**AKKO’S POV**

Nani?

Is this even true?

I, Atsuko Kagari, lost the bet? Hah like that would ever happen not in a million years and not in my entire life. I must be dreaming or maybe Sucy drops another one of her vile potions in my mouth. Pinching myself I felt pain if I felt it then that means I’m not dreaming. WAIT! I’m not dreaming! I really lost the bet!

Now I have to do anything Amanda wants me to. Well, this suck.

You’d think that since we’re best friends it’d be that simple, but you’re wrong. Instead of making each other’s lives easier, we amuse ourselves by making it harder on one another. Our friends would think that it’s stupid and foolish, but we enjoy it to the fullest.

But we’re best friends, and best friends would go through good times and bad times. Well… Mostly in bad times. Who cares!? It’s not like somebody would fall from the sky and scold us for being reckless.

I know Amanda. It’s her first-time winning despite being the most troublemaker between us. Yes, she just won her first bet, so she’ll take her time in thinking of what she wants me to do. All the worse scenarios are running through my mind. Punching someone, eating potato foods, getting myself grounded, humiliating myself in public ̶ she’s not that rude, right?

“I know what I want you to do,” Amanda says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We’re at the Science Building since our professor is absent so we went strolling through the hallways. There are only a few students here because most of the students are in their classrooms. We’re just lucky because our professor isn’t here, especially professor Finnelan. That lady would put us in detention for a week can you even believe that?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

“What is it?” I ask, looking at her. “Don’t even _dare_ make me slam Finnelan’s door I don’t want to have another detention with her” I said.

The next words that she said made me laugh. “I want you to date someone” she begins.

I cannot believe this. She wants me to _date, someone_. I am starting to doubt everything that I had said earlier! I even think that she would want me to punch someone. Maybe I am wrong about my her.

Dating did not even come to my mind. That is because I haven’t dated anyone, yet. With my brunette hair tied in a small ponytail, striking red eyes, and charming personality, I won’t have a problem finding a girl.

She smirks. Reading my mind. “I’m not done Kagari.”

“Continue then,” I say after laughing. It can’t be that bad.

Clearing her throat. “I want you to date someone, and then ask her to be your girlfriend.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I stare at her wide eyes. I should have expected that. Of course, she wouldn’t make it that easy on me, considering that’s Amanda for you.

“I won’t do it!” I grudgingly said.

She, of all people, should know that. I have never been in a relationship before more or less a _girlfriend_ in the 17 years of my existence. And now, because I lost a bet, he wants me to change it? There is no way I’m doing that! I am content with what I’m doing.

“You have to do it!” She says through gritted teeth. “When I lost, I did everything you wanted me to do!”

I giggled, thinking about the last time she lost. I told her to break up with her girlfriend Mary. And she did! To be honest, our friends and I know she didn’t love her. But, because I ordered her to, she did it. And now I lost, I have to do what she wants me to do.

A sigh escapes from my lips. This will be the last time I’m going to do a deal with Amanda.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” I grumble, clearly defeated.

Her scowl turns into a grin. “It’s not that hard,” She says, patting my back while she explains what she wants me to do.

I will court someone (of her choosing) for a month and then I’ll ask her to be my girlfriend ̶ she should say yes. On that day, I will tell her it’s just a game, that I just lot on a bet and that’s why I’ve been acting like I love her.

This time, our bet is a secret. We can’t tell anyone about it, not even our friends.

Amanda is worse than I thought. She wants me to hurt a girl’s feelings. Even though I’m impulsive, I never dreamed of hurting someone, much less a girl.

 _Well, that’s karma,_ a part of me says. But I have no choice but to do it. _When you lost, you don’t have a free will. A deal’s a deal Akko you have to do it._

Amanda starts to raise her forefinger. I waited for her to pinpoint someone, who I will hurt. I groan thinking that this is stupid.

Amanda looks around for a minute, considering whom she chooses. “Her,” She says after a moment, pointing to a girl walking out of the Math building.

I squint in the sunlight to see her clearly. All I can make out is that she has blonde hair with some teal green that falls past her shoulders. I can’t see her face because she’s looking at the ground while walking. I look at Amanda with a questioning look.

Amanda nods to the direction of the girl. She’s walking towards us, and because she’s looking down, she bumps into someone that I think is Alice? I laugh at her clumsiness.

Alice steadies her, and then she looks up “Sorry,” she says, walking away. The girl turns to look at us. For a fraction of a second, her cerulean blue eyes stare right through me. _You could drown at her eyes by staring_ , there it goes again inside my mind. She looks away quickly, but not before I see her frowning and red face in embarrassment.

Confused on why Amanda choose her, I turned towards her. “I-I don’t her, is she even a student here?” I ask. Looking around again for the girl but she is nowhere to be seen.

Amanda’s jaw dropped and stares at me like I said something weird. “Of course, she is!” Raising her arms, muttering unintelligible words at me.

“Is she a new student?” I ask. Maybe she is a transferee. I don’t recognize her.

She snorts. “She’s in _one of your classes_ , stupid.”

“Hey! I’m not stupid” I said, pouting at her.

“Dude, this is your _last_ year in this school, and you don’t even _know her_?” She mockingly says.

She groans and started shaking me. Really, I don’t know the girl.

 _Of course, you don’t know her. You hardly even notice anyone not worth your attention_ , a voice in my head says. I think I’m getting crazy talking to myself. “Who is she then?” I ask.

“Her name is Diana Cavendish, our school’s top student” She answers. “I think it’s a good thing I picked her. You can get to _know each other_ ” She teasingly says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I want to punch Amanda, but I control myself. Besides, it’s only a month. I bet it’s only going to end up being a week because she’ll fall for me that quickly. Courting a girl that I didn’t even know exist, until now.

Wondering what her reaction will be when I ask her out. Jumping for joy? Who knows and who wouldn’t, with my looks and charm? A grin appears on my face. I hope I won’t fail.

“You’ll start tomorrow, and you have a month to court her,” Amanda says, bringing me back to reality.

I see Diana in the corner of my eye, walking towards the Main Building of Luna Nova High. She somehow catches me staring at her and her foot trip on a rock. On a God damn _rock_!

I choke a laugh.

 _Cute right?_ my inside voice said _._ Oh, please like I would even fall for a girl like her, and besides…

“This is going to be fun,” I say smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't expect anything good because this is my first time posting a story.
> 
> Tell me if somethings wrong or ask me anything at my Tumblr account. https://kagarikhylev.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I am currently experiencing hell in college. Plates are piling up day after day like hello? I got a life. I always get sick each week for not having proper sleep (no sleep for a week is hell), but I made it! Anyway, I made this chapter long to pleased all the readers. By the way, thank you for all the kudos, and the two people who left a comment last chapter deeply appreciated. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Last note! I change the name "Just A Bet" to "Play Your Game" because I lost the bet to my best friend which is silly I just lost the bet to my best friend as Akko lost to her best friend too.

The alarm rings, signaling that it is time to wake up, Akko groans as she rolls off her bed. Stretching all the knots at her body with a sound of pop with every bone getting cracked. She thinks about how she would make her plan go smoothly, without any trouble all the way. But Akko is Akko and trouble always comes with her despite being popular at her school.

She still could not believe that she agreed on doing the bet with Amanda.

She _knows_ it would be risky to do it. Knowing her, she would do anything to win that bet, and that she is not a coward on courting a girl. It _is_ just a bet after all. With the first day of their bet, she must make sure that Diana will fall for her. _What if she is not into girls? What if she is already in a relationship with someone? What if ̶_

Akko’s thoughts were interrupted with a loud yell and stomping outside her room.

“What the hell Akko!” A girl who has auburn hair and hazel eyes came inside the brunette’s room, narrowed eyes looking at her twin sister who is not even close to being a twin, but they are twins, just… Different fathers.

Yes. They are twins who have different fathers. Where fertilization of two ova from the same cycle by sperm from separate acts of sexual intercourse, that leads to having two twin babies from a separate biological father. Basically, they are close to being called half-sisters, they did come from the same mother but not from a father. 

“Good morning to you too Hannah” Akko tiredly said. If they are living in the anime world, Akko could easily see the fire coming out from the eyes of her sister. “What do you want? You do know that it is too early. Why can’t you just leave and let me have a peaceful morning.”

“ _Peace_ of shit on your morning, Akko. Why did you eat my cake?” The auburn-haired girl glared at her sister. _What cake is she trying to say? Oh._ “OH! That super delicious triple chocolate cake was awesome!” Akko sigh in content as she recalls how she got to eat the cake yesterday.

_As the brunette got home, she was so stressed out from everything. First the bet with Amanda. Second, she got detention. Third, she needs a plan on how to make the Cavendish girl fall for her._

_Akko could not help but look for food at their fridge and saw the triple chocolate cake. Oblivious to the note attached at the cover, savoring the delicious cake to its finest. Before going upstairs to her room and sleep._

“-ko! Akko!” A loud yell startled the brunette from her thoughts. Shaking her head as she looks at her sister. “What?” Hannah sighs. “I said didn’t you see the note ‘Do _not_ eat’ It has my name at the bottom of the paper.”

“there was a note?” Thinking back again Akko did see a note not bothering to look. Then it hit her. Scratching the back of her head nervously “Heh the cake was delicious but thanks, Han!”

Getting annoyed at her dunce twin “You better buy me a cake again later!” Storming out of the room, not before she looks back to Akko “The _same cake!_ ”

A loud slam from the other side of the room.

Akko sighs as she arranges her things at her table where she saw a book, staring for it in minutes. An idea came up to her mind, preparing herself in just a few minutes before she ran downstairs.

“Hannah! I will leave you if you are not done in three minutes!”

*Five minutes passed*

 _What is she taking so long? I swear I will leave her if she is still-_ The auburn-haired girl is run downstairs with her hair fall. “W-What’s the emergency? Can’t you see I’m still talking with Barbara on the phone, Akko.” Showing a phone with the caller’s name, another voice came shouting ‘Hi Akko!’. “Hey, Barbs! Anyway…”

“No time to explain!” Grabbing Hannah’s wrist as Akko pulls her outside the house.

* * *

**DIANA’S POV**

A new day awaits as the birds chirping just outside my window, with the sun starting to rise, neighbors who get up early to water their plants, children going to school, business workers getting to work. For them that is. But for me, every bloody hell morning has never been a new day and it will always stay the same.

Ever since mother died, the house is not the same without her. I didn't even meet my father, they said that he died when I was still a baby due to a car accident.

I have been left to my Aunt’s care who has started to focus more on her work. I do not blame her, really, I do not, she is my mother’s younger sister. Anna, my nanny, has been there to raise me despite her being there all these years. The love I have been yearning for is far too great when mother is still alive, so great that I can’t help but build up a wall and seal this feeling for good.

I could hear voices downstairs, but I am sure that would be Aunt Daryl and Anna arguing again. I could not understand what they were trying to say. It has been like this, three years after mother passed, I keep on hearing their petty argument. I never interrupted them, not even my cousins Merrill and Maril, they have been busy preparing for college, that was before, now they are in college somewhere far from home where they have to buy an apartment for them to stay.

Maybe listening to instrumental music should calm my nerves. Plugging in my earphones to my phone and letting the music take control. Sighing in the content of the music. Not long after my eyes twitch hearing Aunt Daryl’s voice louder than my music. It’s best for me to leave now and spend my time at the library rather than staying here. With that, I have ample time to study for the class despite already knowing the whole semester's curriculum.

Arranging all my belongings that I would be needed; I head downstairs slowly so as not to get the two older women’s attention on me. Successfully comes out of the house, I should probably check the cafeteria for some food before heading to the library. A loud growl comes out of my stomach, looking everywhere if someone hears… No one, okay that’s fine. Continue walking--

“My you should have eaten at least something first young lady” I startled when someone spoke beside me, looking at my side an old woman chuckled, “I apologize if I startled you, here eat this on your way to school, you are heading there, no?” At first, I was hesitating until my stomach growled again, looking down in embarrassment, the old lady gave me a fresh apple. After thanking her for the apple I went on my way to Luna Nova.

* * *

**AKKO’S POV**

It was lunchtime and I already told Amanda a bit of my plan. Searching for our friends, there I saw our friends already on our usual table waving their hands. From the corner of my eye, I saw Diana eating along with Barbara and my twin sister Hannah.

 _Beautiful right?_ My mind says. Oh, great it is you again can’t you just st—Nani? _Oh, c’mon just look at her closely_. Internally groaning from the idea that my mind said. I look at Diana closely, her smooth curly hair that falls below her shoulders curiously thinking I want to touch her hair,

I heard someone snickering. I shook my head to clear my mind, looking at my side I saw Amanda grinning. “What?”

“Checking her out huh Akko?” she snickered. Wait she thinks I am checking Diana out?

“S-seriously Amanda? It's the _first day_ of the bet. Why on kami-sama would I check D-Diana out? I just saw Hannah, Afterall she is my sister even if we have different fathers, we have to have each other’s back and—” I stop rambling when Amanda smirks.

“Akko, I never said Diana’s name, yet you mentioned her name,” I think I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment. “S-shut up Amanda! You and I know that I d-don’t like her” I say, she ruffles my hair as she walks away laughing.

I sigh, _why don’t you just look at her again, maybe that will help,_ I cannot believe I am listening to my own mind _._ I look in Diana's direction again and a strand of her hair falls in front of her making her right handpick her hair putting at the back of her ear slowly. I gulped, shaking my head to clear what I saw.

Walking towards my friends I can’t help but this bet makes me excited.

“Who is your next victim now Akko?” Sucy said in her usual monotone voice. “Don’t even think about dragging us again to your trouble, maybe Amanda but not us kekeke~”

“Hey!” I said, getting annoyed. “What’s that supposed to mean Sucy? I didn’t do anything for the past week”

“Let’s stop this argument, and Sucy what did I tell you?”

After getting scolded by my other friend, Lotte, and a few exchange words from Amanda. I sat and ate my lunch thinking about my plan which will be after our lunch. This should work. I know it should, after learning a little information about Diana, courtesy to Amanda. Diana is smart, top of our school, single, and an only child which makes the bet easier for me. The harder part is that I don’t know how to approach her, thankfully I have this plan set.

You can do it Akko; you’ve done the craziest things in all your life this should be easy. I could ask Lotte a bit in a relationship, looking at her direction she is reading her favorite book series Nightfall, okay maybe not ask her. Sucy? Hard pass, knowing her would make it worse with the potions—Is it really a potion? — she brews every day. I like my friends but sometimes I know when I should ask for help and when I shouldn’t.

A chocolate chip was handed to me by Jasminka, I accepted the food and thanked her, I ate it as the time passed by with no other than bickering with my friends.

The school bell rings signaling that it's time for our next class. My eyes lit up for my plan will now start, “Sucy! Lotte! Let’s go. I don’t want to get detention again with Finnelan keeping close eyes on whatever I do” Standing up Amanda wink at me with a signal that says, ‘ _good luck’._

“Oh, now you care about not getting detention, that’s good ‘coz I also don’t want it either,” Sucy said.

“I can care about it too ya’ know! Just because I keep getting in trouble doesn’t mean I don’t care getting in detention repeatedly” glaring Sucy.

“Sucy! How many times do I have to tell you?” Lotte glared at her girlfriend, Sucy only looked away. Lotte sighs, and smiles at me “She is right though Akko. It is good that you care that we are graduating in a few months; you might as well behave and keep out of trouble.”

I care about all my troubles and each of them has a reason behind, only Finnelan doesn’t understand and likes me. At least the headmistress cares and understands.

Lotte, Sucy, and I went to our lockers first to get our books before going to our class together.

Kami-Sama please help me with this! _I’m sure Kami-sama will_ Will you shut up for a moment!

* * *

**DIANA’S POV**

Not in my life that I will ever admit that professor Finnelan’s class in literature is dull. Many of my fellow classmates are close to falling asleep, some are trying to listen, but their mind is somewhere else. Good thing I have studied the whole curriculum in advance, even if I don’t listen, I could still catch the lesson easily.

However, I wouldn’t dare to do such foolish things just to ruin my reputation in Luna Nova as the top student. Listening and reciting attentively to the professor is one of the best to get on their good side, unlike someone else who kept on whispering with her seatmate.

A sigh escapes from my lips, closing my eyes as I turn to face the person at my back. “Would you stop whispering, you are disturbing your fellow classmates. I suggest that you remain—” The moment I open my eyes, bright red eyes that are really familiar staring back at me.

The beautiful red eyes of none other than _Atsuko Kagari_.

W-wait! How did Akko end up s-sitting at the back of my seat? Isn’t Elfriede the one sitting there?

Akko tilted her head and raised her eyebrow looking at me questionably. I turn around trying to control the blush that is coming out of my face. I also noticed Akko’s friends sitting between her.

Another sigh came out of my mouth, Atsuko Kagari… She has been my crush from the start of our first high school, her smile that makes my heart flutter, her eyes that I can’t erase in my mind. Sadly, she is the twin sister of one of my best friends Hannah, and according to her sister Akko is an idiot and a jerk. I know I shouldn’t listen without knowing it by myself but to make sure I must listen to what Hannah’s info told me. While Barbara’s info Akko is friendly, and they have been friends since middle school, though everything changes when high school comes.

An image pops inside my head, the image of Akko earlier staring back at me, those bright red eyes that I can stare at all day and her lips that—

“Miss Cavendish?” Professor Finnelan called me, I snapped out of my thoughts, my classmates were looking at me curiously.

Clearing my throat. “Pardon me, professor, could you repeat your question?”

Raising an eyebrow she says, “I asked if you could tutor Kagari after class regarding our last topic in literature, you did get a perfect score on our last quiz and the top student of Luna Nova.”

“Of course, professor” With all eyes on me including Akko, I couldn’t help but agree, and can I ever decline a professor? No, of course not they have a lot of expectations from you.

With that, I must _meet up_ and _tutor her_! Calm down Diana, you are a Cavendish, competed, and won in many different academic competitions bringing pride to my school, Top student of Luna Nova. Surely this won’t bring me down.

Looking at my back once again I saw Akko smiling at me. Facing in front, I can feel myself heat up. If there is a God somewhere please help me get over this day already.

* _After Class*_

She is absolutely infuriating!

Not only am I _forced_ to tutor Akko, but I would also have to explain it to her in the easiest way for Akko to understand the play at the very _beginning_ of the play, one of William Shakespeare’s stories. We both agreed to meet here in the most secluded place in the library. She even suggested that we should meet at the Last Wednesday Society Café near the school. Unfortunately for her, I refused to go and study where students from this school would see us and start spreading false rumors.

Knowing Luna Nova, every rumor here spreads like wildfire. First, you won’t know the next day every one of the students here would gossip about that certain rumor. With the incredible active Luna Nova News club, it certainly would spread, especially when Akko’s name is on the paper. Going back to her.

Akko is looking at me while she literally _tries_ _to read_ the play. She really keeps on looking at me. Do I have something on my face? I raised an eyebrow trying to tell her if something was wrong. She looks back at the play.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I can tell why Hannah hates her own twin. Well, _half-sister,_ they both have different fathers. I recall Hannah telling me about superfecundation being extremely rare, that is the first time I hear in the United Kingdom.

A sound interrupting my thoughts, looking at Akko her face is red “S-sorry, I can’t think properly when I’m hungry. You can teach me there while we grab something to eat, what do you say? My treat.” She chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

The audacity of her! I spend my time on this. Getting out for food because she got hungry? Standing up and starting to walk away, I hear footsteps getting nearer me and grabbing my wrist. I was about to protest but Akko cut me off.

“I’m really sorry,” Akko says quickly, “I didn’t mean—”

“If you want me to teach you, listen attentively and,” Glaring at her “Will you please let go of my wrist?”

She let go of my wrist and nodded rapidly. _Cute_. Wait no! Diana, remember what Hannah told you, _never fall to my twin sister I’m telling you, Diana_.

“Good, let me tell you that I have other matters to do, so kindly cooperate with me.” Being a top student has its perks but sometimes It keeps me busy with a lot of workloads.

“Okay” She muttered and a few words that I didn’t hear completely.

I scoffed, seriously she acts like a child. “And stop being so childish.”

That last word earned me a glare from her, but she lets out a sighing looking away at me. We went back to our secluded table and Akko resumed reading, I let out a breath before I went back to my chair. At the very least I get her to be speechless.

I can tell that she doesn’t know me, which is good. I usually go here in the library to study and research some other stuff for the school. I don’t have anywhere else to go and going home is not even part of it. Even if I have special access to the school, the librarian can’t let me stay here since the library has a strict time that closes at six in the evening. So, whether I like it or not, I must go home and study there. 

But how can I study there? Aunt Daryl’s voice keeps on echoing through the walls. I don’t even understand why she must scream in the first place. Whenever that happens, which is almost every single day, I have to listen to my music in full volume, although I really don’t like putting the volume to the max but what can I even do with a loud voice as the background noise of the house. Some nights it’s just me and Anna, which means either Aunt Daryl is visiting my cousins or it's about the work. I wanted to run away but where? Where would I go if that happens? I have no one else left besides Anna, Aunt Daryl, and my cousins Merrill and Maril. No other home to come.

Home is where my mother is still alive. A home where mother is still taking care of me full of love and warmth. A home where I could cry all I want and mother would always be there to comfort me.

Home? Where is that right now? Mother is no longer here. She’s not alive anymore and I miss her so much.

I could still remember all the happiest memories with her. How she always sings to make me fall asleep. How my mother and I would go out and watch the stars teaching me each of the constellations and its meaning. How she knew my sexuality all this time and she wasn’t even mad at me for not liking boys.

_“Mother?” A younger blonde hugging her teddy bear closed to her as she calls her mother._

_Another blonde hair woman like the younger one looks down at her daughter with a smile. “Yes, my love?”_

_The younger blonde is hesitant at first. “W-would you get mad at me I-if… I-if I told you that I… I don’t like boys. That I l-like girls instead?” Not looking at her mother’s eyes scared to see her reaction._

_“Silly you, why would I get mad?” Mother chuckled at what I had said._

_“You’re not mad at me mother?” Looking up to see her she is not mad at me instead her smile is even wider!_

_“I have already known this before you even told me,” Mother says. “After all, I am your mother Diana; all I want is for you to be happy and to follow your own path. I do hope you find that lucky girl in the future.”_

_“Will you be there mother when I meet that lucky girl? Will you be there too at my wedding?” Jumping with excitement knowing that mother loves me for not liking boys._

_Mother can only laugh at my silliness. “Of course, my love, I would love to meet her someday and see you at your own wedding. But first, you have to study and have work before getting married, or else you won’t get to meet that lucky girl.”_

I miss you mother; you won’t get to see whoever that lucky girl or maybe I will never get to meet that person. I don’t have you anymore mother, I lost _everything_ since I lost you.

“Dia? Hey Dia?”

* * *

**AKKO’S POV**

“Dia? Hey Dia?”

I think she can’t hear me. “Hey, you okay?” I ask.

She’s staring at nothing in particular; I wonder maybe she’s daydreaming. I chuckled. This is great, I can take advantage of this tutoring session, she is a straight-A student. Thank Kami-Sama that Professor Finnelan really picked Dia as my tutor after begging her to look for someone to tutor me. Even though she doesn’t like me, she can sometimes be a bit considerate on this, maybe a good sign? _Yeah right keep dreaming you do know that she only did it out of pity_ , Okay that hurts coming from my own mind. Seems that Dia is still in a daze, I snap my fingers a few inches from her face to get her attention. Thankfully, it does.

She blinks and looks at me with wide eyes. “What did you just call me?”

“Dia” I answer her slowly but carefully, I can see her eyebrows frowning. I think she might snap at me any second.

“Can you _not_ call me that!” She snaps, knowing it.

“But why? Isn’t your name Diana? Dia is a pretty nickname.” Like you. But I won’t tell her that nor will I admit to Amanda that Dia is pretty when you stare at her closely. Though I wonder why she doesn’t like the nickname it’s just the first three letters of her name.

“It does not! Just call me by the whole name.”

“But calling you Diana is kind of a mouthful.” Heh arguing with her too is amusing. A competitive one I see, then a good thing that I am also competitive especially on this kind of thing.

She was about to say something, but her mouth closed, and I can sense that somethings not good. Her mouth turns into a smirk looking at me she says, “Okay then, Aki”

My jaw dropped as I stared at her surprised and trying to process what she had just said. H-how? Wait…

“Hannah” I mutter quietly I gritted my teeth that Diana didn’t even hear it while clearly annoyed that Hannah even told her about that stupid nickname that I didn’t even know where she got it.

Trying to control the anger that is building up. Breathe in, breathe out. Clearly forgotten that Diana and my evil twin sister are friends along with Barbara who is also friends with Lotte. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. But If I want that to happen, I have to ask my sister. IF! _She will help me._

I have to relax first so I can think properly. “How about we settle in agreement?”

“Agreement?” Her eyebrows narrowed.

“Yeah! You know like a win-win situation where—”

Cutting me off, she rolled her eyes “I know that” she continues, “What I meant was why would I even make an agreement with _you_?”

She really is smart. Though also right, why would she even have an agreement with _me?_

“Listen, you can call me Aki when it’s just the _two of us_ ” emphasizing the last three words. “And I can call you Dia in return then.”

A smirk appears on her lips, “I can call you Aki whenever I want.”

“Okay, can’t you just call me Akko, instead of that nickname?”

“Never _Aki_ ” She even emphasized the name. I really hate Hannah for creating that stupid moniker.

A cute dimple appears on her face as she smirks. Heh, cute. It suits her. I just didn’t know she has a dimple. _How would you know? You only met her yesterday and you only saw her this close today idiot,_ my mind says. It really hurts when your own mind tells you're an idiot. Even so, I wouldn't even know she was friends with Hannah or Barbara if I didn’t see them hanging out once.

“Then I can tell Wangari to broadcast to the entire school that they can call you Dia from now on.” I lean forward putting my right elbow at the table and resting my right check at my knuckles looking at Dia smugly. If she can play games, then she can’t beat me at this one.

“You will not tell anyone about this!” She snaps, slapping the table, to my surprise the great Diana Cavendish that every student talks about except for me loses her control.

As if on cue, we hear someone is walking and looking for the noise coming from. The librarian soon found where the noise came from and walked towards us. Seeing that Dia is with me, the librarian’s scowling face turns into a smile and puts the blame on me scolding that if I didn’t keep my voice down she will have to force me to step out of the library for disturbing other students.

Why am I to blame? I didn’t even slap the table and I’m not the only one who shouted.

Thankfully, no other students saw us since this is the secluded place of the library, I’m sure that they didn’t even hear a word. When the librarian thinks that we’re going to behave, she walks away not before looking back again narrowing her eyes at me.

Dia looks at me and said, “F-forgive me for snapping, that was u-uncharacteristic of me”. Her pale face reddens in embarrassment. Now she’s stuttering! How cute is that!

I forgot we have an agreement to settle, my lip twitches upward, “So, is it a deal then?”

She looks at me for a moment, she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine, deal.”

Biting my inner cheek to stop my lips from forming into a smirk. I can’t believe that work! Plan A check. I just have to play safe. Dia is smart, she might know something’s off when I look so smugly about our deal.

“Alright then,” Standing up, fixing my things. “You have my word, Dia”

“Wait, Aki, where are you going? I haven’t tutored you yet” she says.

“There’s plenty of time for that besides,” Pointing at the wall clock it says a quarter to six in the evening. “It’s almost time for the library to close. Let’s go, it's getting late. I can give you a ride if you want?”

She walks away after saying, “I appreciate the offer, but I have some other matters to take care of before I leave.”

Okay? Still, I made progress. That should be a start!

Looking at Dia’s back, smiling _. Beautiful am I right?_ my mind said. W-would you shut up! _You are staring at her,_ no I’m not. _You’re doing it!_ I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... What do you think about the nickname I gave to Akko? Comments are appreciated. Much love to you all and stay safe.


End file.
